eco_city_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Commercial Port
Port Info= *The Port is a big deal in Eco Farm. It is one of the best things on the farm to make coin. But it is also the most expensive building in the game! *The Port is a Level 39 building found in the "Transport" tab of your Store and is the most expensive building at 350,000 coins. It is locked until you complete the 5 part quest called "Port: Preparing for Construction 1-5" (See the quest below for details on it) **To reach the 5 Part "Preparing for Construction" Quest **You must complete the Sand Pit quest line **Also, Quest: "Office Space 2" - Collect from Commercial Buildings 30 times, Upgrade the Office to level 3 **Completing Office Space 2 will then triggers the Winery quests, that are also required. *There is more to it than what little info we have here, but as of right now we do not know which specific quests will lead you directly to it, so if you are trying to trigger the Port quests, just keep chugging along and eventually you will get to it. *Once you complete the Port: Preparing for Construction Quests • See Tab above for info • The "Commercial Port" is available for purchase in the Store > Transport tab, for 350,000c at Level 39 port5c.JPG port5d.JPG *The Port must be partially on land and water. The Horseshoe shaped area by the water is a good place for it, since that land has been given to you free already, just make sure you buy the land tiles further out so it will place • See "Port Placement" tab at the top of the page *The Port is a transport building for Ships and Boats. *You cannot build the Fish Factory until your Port construction is complete *There is also a Port Level 2 - It is the most expensive upgrade in the game at 500,000c but you can avoid purchasing the upgrade for now by wisely planning your Ship & Boat purchases. • See Tab "Ships & Boats" for details |-|Port: Preparing for Construction= port1.JPG|Port Quest 1 port2.JPG|Port Quest 2 port3.JPG|Port Quest 3 port4.JPG|Port Quest 4 port5.JPG|Port Quest 5 Port: Preparing for Construction *Deliver (50) Sand *Reward: 750c, 300xp, 30 Port: Preparing for Construction *Sell the Architect's Tools Collection (10) times *Note: This collection can take a long time to get as the pieces for it drop only from Guest cars. This is a good time to use up Tourist Surge + Paid Parking Boost combo. Check the timer's, one will last longer than the other. *Reward: Double Production Speed Booster, Tin Can x5, 300xp Port: Preparing for Construction *Collect Research Results *Note: Any building that gives Research Results should update the quest *Reward: Warehouse Expansion Boost, 1500c, 500xp Port: Preparing for Construction *Find (20) Bonbons when collecting from Commercial Buildings in your city *Reward: 500c, 250xp, 50 Research Results Port: Preparing for Construction *Sell (20) National Dishes Collections *Sell (10) Documents Collections *Note1: The National Dishes Collection drops from Sushi Restaurants and other Food type commercial buildings (Cafe's, restaurants etc) - These actually do continue to drop even after the quest completes, so no need to hold off completion of the quest to try and collect extra's. *Note2: The Documents Collection comes from using your Office Building and ONLY drops while this quest is active. You will only ever get 10 of each in order to trade-in the collection. No extras will drop. *Reward: 10,000c, 500xp, 20 *The Port: port5c.JPG port5d.JPG *The "Commercial Port" is now available for purchase in the Store > Transport tab, for 350,000c • See "Port Placement" tab at the top of the page |-|Port Placement= *After you complete the 5 part "Port: Preparing for Construction" Quest, you will be able to purchase and place the Commercial Port on your land. *Placing the Port: **The Port must be half on land and half on water **It requires a straight piece of land without any bends or curves **If the Outline around the port remains red, make sure you own all the water tiles it will be using *Once placed the Port must be attached to a road *After it is FINALLY in place, you will not be able to buy any Ships or Boats until you complete the quests for them. *Once the Port is placed you will begin a new quest line • See Tab "Port Quests" at the top of this page for information. Port Placement.JPG|Port Placement on 'Horseshoe" PortPlacement2.jpg|Port Placement on straight land / side area |-|Port Quests= *'This set of quests begins once you place the Commercial Port on your land *Several of these may popup at the same time in your quest list' ---- *'The first Quest after placing Port' :::*Tourist Collection found on Page 11/12 of your Collections ---- ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ---- *'Upon completion of the previous Quest: "Port, Construction • these Quests seem to pop up all at the same time' ---- ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ---- ---- ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ---- ---- ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ---- *'Completion of all these quests will begin the quests that lead you to the purchase of the Fish Factory' |-|Ships & Boats= *'Ships & Boats Overview' *There are several quests that will need to be completed before you get the one about the fishing boat. *The first boat you are asked to purchase is the "Fishing Vessel", if you hover over it in the Store it will tell you what you need to complete in order to unlock it. Choose your Ships wisely so you do not need to spend 500,000c for the Level 2 Upgrade! *Don’t want to spend the 500k on the Port upgrade? You do NOT need to purchase every boat available, nor do you need multiples of each one. **The Port level 1 holds 6 “vehicles” **Level 2 holds 9 *Buy the Fishing Vessel **Then buy ONLY what would be best for your farm to come after Hurricane Irma is gone! Category:Port